An Old Friend
by TaeTheCat
Summary: Seto gets a visit from the Squids asking Seto for a favor. Seto having no choice, he goes along with the Squids favor in which involves his "once a friend" Adam/Sky. The favor is a bad deed, but Seto always wanted to get back at once Team Crafted, but mostly his hate for Sky. Please tell me if I should continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Seto went outside to collect some resources. He was making dinner tonight instead of going to Burger King for the 6th time in a row.

"I gotta get Sugar Cane, Steak, Potatoes, and… Cake!" Seto read aloud his checklist.

Seto began at the ocean where, commonly, Sugar Cane was found. He searched around for a few minuets until he came across the perfect Sugar Cane.

"Look's good." A voice mumbled. Seto looked over from where he had heard the strange voice. The sounds came from only the ocean.

"Who- who- are you?" Seto stuttered. "Im the squid. The, the, Derpy. The Derpy Squid." Derpy Squid rose up from the ocean waters and glanced at Seto.

"Why have- you- you came to me?" Seto said gaining confidence. "I have a deal for you." Derpy Squid spoke. "Which is?"

"HEY! Don't talk to me in that tone!" Derpy snapped. "I may be a Derpy Squid, but I deserve respect!" Seto looked at Derpy in confusion.

"Like I was saying, I have a deal, a favor more like, I need you to collect the items said, and feast them among Sky. It's a potion, a death potion. The Squid Army had a vote that Sky can no longer live. He must pay for what he has done."

"Really, don't you think that is a little over- the- top, for a punishment, cant you just sit him in the corner or something?" Seto questioned.

"It's different, more complicated, something that puny humans wont understand… Anyways the deal, you kill Sky, you get to live. "You mean your gonna' kill me if I don't do it?" Seto's voice quickly changed to anger.

"Exactly. but _I_ don't hurt people, the Squid Army does. Now…take this list and get all the items, then brew them all together." Derpy stated. Seto took the list unwillingly.

"Fine." Seto was convinced but only because it would cost him is life if he didn't do what he was told.

"Now go, human and only return when the deed is done!" Derpy banished Seto.

Seto gave another good look at the list he was given and questioned why it did not fall to pieces because of the water.

He skimmed through the list of items:

Sugar Cane

Ghast Tear

Blaze Powder

Water

Wheat

Sprinkle of Obsidian

Blaze Rod

Seto looked at the ocean, where Derpy had shown himself, Seto knew _they_ wouldn't let him off easy on this one, he knew it was either himself, or Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

He gathered the Sugar Cane, Water, the sprinkle of Obsidian, and Wheat first, then he visited the Nether to collect the Blaze Rod and the Blaze Powder. Seto thought of a way he can trick Sky to drink the potion.

"I will invite dear Sky over for dinner. More like a _friendship_ remake, when I serve him his drink, I will slip in a bit of the brewed potion.

Later on that day, Seto walked over to Sky's house and rang the white doorbell. Alesa answered with surprise.

"Seto?" Alesa said in confusion. "I need to ask Sky something."

"Okay, I will get him, hold on." Seto awaited at the door until a slightly remembered face appeared.

"Uh, hi, I have a question to ask." Seto said. "Seto, its been ages?" Sky exclaimed.

Seto looked at Sky in discomfort. "Can you come to my house tonight for dinner, just to talk things out between us…"

"Sure, yeah, I would love too, it would let us better understand each other and catch up."

"Okay, so see you tonight I guess?" Sky nodded as Seto walked away from the doorstep, walking back to his house.

Seto arrived home to see all of his ingredients sitting on his counter, next to the brewing stand.

"Must of been the Squids that visited me, or I'm just going crazy." Seto thought aloud.

He grabbed a handful ingredients and put them in the brewing stand and waited until they where all liquified and able to put into a drink, un-noticed.

A few minuets later Seto heard the doorbell ring.

DOORBELL SOUND *

"Sky!" Seto yelled aloud. He ran to the kitchen to hide the mixture and the ingredients so nothing would seem suspicious. He arrived at the door and opened it to see Sky standing there with a slight smile.

"Come on in, Sky." Seto welcomed. Sky did just as Seto had told him.

"Um, you can have a seat here." Seto pulled out a wooden chair, which somehow seemed really comfortable.

Sky nodded his head at Seto, "Of course," and chuckled as he walked to the chair.

"Tonight we are having Steak, Sweet Potatoes, and Cake for dessert, that is if you feel like you have enough room for desert." Seto exclaimed.

"Alright." Sky said as Seto began to walk to the kitchen. Seto came back with a plate of steamy Steak and Sweet Potatoes, just as he promised.

"Looks delicious, I didn't know you were such a good cook, Seto." Sky looked at Seto and gave him a warming smile. It reminded Seto that he kind of felt bad that he had to do end him, but Seto remembered what the Squid told him what would happen to _him_ if he did not follow in with the _deal._

"So uh, what do you want for a.. drink?" Seto asked Sky. "Um, surprise me." Sky replied. This was a perfect opportunity to put the potion in his drink.

Seto went to the kitchen, grabbed the mixture and poured it into Sky's mystery drink with a twist.

He delivered it successfully to Sky and they had their dinner and ate every thing on their plates, having no room for desert. Sky left to go home for the night while Seto was cleaning up the mess. Seto glanced at the counter where he had mixed the ingredients.. out of the corner of his eye, he saw the un-mixed blaze powder. Seto started into a panic mode. He had left out the Blaze Powder! "THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Seto yelled.

 _Thanks for reading this chapter, if you want me to continue this story, please tell me so. Have any Chapter Requests/Ideas..? Tell me them..Maybe they will be featured in the next chapter with credit!_

 _Remember: This is a time change.. taking place in the future, in 2015. Please enjoy and write reviews, I love to read them!_

 _Also, what do you think will happen…?_

 _What do YOU want to happen…?_

 _Also go check out DauntingWalnut08 She has been such an amazing helper!_


End file.
